kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Diana
Character Overview 'Diana '(ディアナ Diana) is the third of the Jupiter Sisters. She resides within Tenri Ayukawa and is the first goddess to be revealed. Personality In sharp contrast to the shy Tenri, Diana is confident and assertive. She is also intelligent and perceptive. But even with her beneficial traits, she also has the capacity to be rather selfish, as most of her actions are for the benefit of Tenri or herself. Given that she is a divine being, she displays a degree of arrogance, presenting herself as being superior to others. With regards to romance, Diana is surprisingly innocent, especially given her frequent attempts to pair Keima with Tenri that have all ended in failure. Her innocence is proven by her statement of never having interacted with a man aside from Keima, and seems to hold Tenri's and Keima's kiss with some significance, hinting that her synchronization with Tenri is so strong that she also felt Keima's lips. Appearance Diana's true appearance is never fully shown. A silhouette of her face is shown, however, revealing long, flowing hair. When she posseses Tenri, Tenri's eyes become sharper and her pupils turn red. Initially, she only possesses a halo. As the series progresses, Diana eventually acquires wings after admitting her romantic affections for Keima. Abilities Whenever she takes control of Tenri's body, Diana becomes powerful enough to be able to cut Haqua's hagoromo without difficulty and even hinder an enraged Nora from using a considerably large mace to crush Keima. Diana is also an exceptional strategist - or at the very least a great tactician - supported by the fact that she is a master shogi player, beating experts like Nanaka and Keima with relative ease. In an Omake, Diana tells Tenri that she can also perform magic such as splitting the sea and controlling the weather. Although it is obvious that her magic is ostensibly different from Tenri's tricks. Background As one of the Jupiter Sisters, Diana is one of the goddesses responsible for the sealing of Old Hell. However, the price for sealing Old Hell is that the goddesses essentially had to be sacrificed. After the seal on Old Hell is inexplicably released, Diana heads back to the surface and encounters Tenri and an unconscious Keima within underground caverns - the caverns where masses of runaway spirits were escaping from - trying to repel/flee from the runaway spirits. Diana tells Tenri that she can save them both if Tenri becomes Diana's host. Having no other option, Tenri accepts, and Diana subsequently enters her body. With Diana in control of Tenri, she carries Keima out of the cave and back to the old theater near the school, all while evading the spirits trying to cause them harm. Character History Childhood Friend Arc In the beginning, Diana is revealed to be the cause of Keima's miscellaneous misfortunes - the small earthquake that destroyed Keima's games, Tenri pushing Keima in front of an oncoming vehicle, Tenri slapping Keima's face with an extremely hot beverage - but she explains that she only did those things because Keima did not remember Tenri after meeting again for so long (Keima is wholly unaware of Diana's existence at this time and believes he is conversing with Tenri). While re-acquainting herself with the town of Maijima, Tenri is seen talking to Diana through her reflection regarding her actions toward Keima. Diana then goes on to say that she cannot trust Keima because of his personality. A while later, after witnessing how Keima dealt with Nora and Ryou, Diana decides that Keima should lend his assistance to both her and Tenri. Deciding that, however, unfortunately placed Keima in even more danger, since after her encounter with him, Nora became intent on hunting him down. Temporarily hidden from Nora's presence, Diana explains that she needs Keima's help to permanently drive off Nora. Under the impression that Diana is a runaway spirit, Keima initially refuses to help but is ultimately forced to cooperate since his life is in peril. Diana then brings Keima to the old theater of Maijima High School and leads him into an underground cave. According to Diana, the cave is where she first met Tenri (and Keima, to an extent - he was unconscious at the time). Going deeper into the cave, Diana tells more of the story: she appeared before Tenri as Tenri and Keima were getting attacked by runaway spirits. She told Tenri that she would aid them both in their escape, but she required Tenri's cooperation. When Tenri accepted, Diana went inside Tenri's body and gained full control, which eventually resulted in Tenri and Keima's escape. Following Diana's story, Keima still refuses to accept her as one who is not a runaway spirit. Diana reveals that she is not a runaway spirit - knows as Weiss in her time - but one of those responsible for sealing them away. However, Diana and Keima are once again interrupted by the presence of Nora and Ryou. Diana comically delays their pursuit by setting a boulder on top of them, and later proceeds to make a plan with Keima to drive them away for good. Aboard the Akanemaru, Keima and Tenri/Diana further discuss their strategy. Said strategy involves deceiving Nora into believing that Tenri has casted out her runaway spirit (she was not, in fact, a possessor of a runaway spirit). Fortunately, Diana had previously captured a spirit and hands it over to Keima. Elsie then appears, and Keima acquaints her with the plan: she is to cast an illusion on the spirit and then release it as Keima "conquers" Tenri. Ultimately successful in fooling Nora, Diana appears before Keima and Elsie (Tenri was currently incapacitated because of her elation regarding the kiss between her and Keima). With the ordeal behind them, Keima continues with their previous conversation and demands answers from Diana. Diana, however, refuses to give answers and tells Keima that she will converse with him again at a later date, which bewilders Keima. The day after, Keima is surprised once again after suddenly learning that Tenri has relocated next door and has become his neighbor once more. As Keima spends some time with Tenri, he asks about Diana. Diana emerges, and identifies herself as a being from heaven - i.e., a god (goddess). She then recites the story of the battle between the Weiss and the New Devils, and how the goddesses sacrificed themselves to seal Old Hell entirely. She also recalls how she regained consciousness after the seal's removal, though she does not know who removed it. Coming to the conclusion that New Hell is in the middle of a crisis, Diana asks Keima to marry Tenri, since doing so will make Tenri's love for Keima grow further. Diana clarifies that she has an insufficient amount of power, and that love can restore that power. Hunting Break Arc 8 By the end of the summer break, Tenri decides to visit the Katsuragi household. In an effort to play his games without fail, Keima robotically greets Tenri and immediately takes shelter back in his house. Under the impression that he is safe from further disturbances, Keima suddenly - and tragically - discovers Haqua in his restroom. Hearing cries of pain and ground pounding, Tenri decides to barge in the house and witnesses Haqua mounting and hitting Keima. Infuriated, Diana takes over Tenri and as if to follow Haqua's actions, proceeds to bestow her version of divine punishment upon Keima. A confused Haqua then asks Diana who she might be, and Diana responds by saying that she is Keima's fiancée, greatly shocking Haqua. Diana and Haqua then begin to fight over the abused Keima, but their quarrel is eventually halted by Tenri's interference. Having calmed down, Tenri and Keima explain that Diana is a being from heaven. Skeptical, Haqua decides to contact her superior, but her hand is stopped by Keima's. With her thoughts scattered due to her hand being held by Keima, Haqua tries to explain that it is her duty to report anything of note. Uncomfortable with the situation before her, Diana comes in between Haqua and Keima and says that she agrees with Keima in that they should not disclose their unique situation to anyone yet. As Haqua tries to get close to Keima once again, Diana beseeches her not to get too close to Keima, to which Haqua angrily replies that she isn't. Shogi Girl Arc Attempting to defend Tenri from Nanaka's insults, Diana defeats her in a Shogi game. As a result, a gap opens within Nanaka's heart, which resulted in Nanaka's chasing after Tenri, demanding a rematch. In order to remove the spirit, Keima gains the cooperation of Diana to set up a scenario to restore Nanaka's confidence. However, Diana discovers the nature of Keima's capturing methods, which causes minor disruption to the plan. At the final rematch, Diana loses to Nanaka, mostly due to the fact that she became increasingly angry after learning of Keima's frivolity towards women. Hunting Break Arc 9 After the capture of Nanaka's spirit, Diana consults Keima in the evening and reveals the existence of her sisters. Diana suspects that they may have, similar to her situation, hidden within girls who once hosted a runaway spirit, and so implores Keima to search for her sisters within his conquests. Hunting Break Arc 12 When Tenri brings some snacks to Keima, he asks Tenri if she can bring Diana out so he can ask more about the goddesses. Diana says that she will meet him at Dezeni Sea and left. Back at Tenri's room, Diana changes Tenri's clothes and tells Tenri to go have a date with Keima. Keima (unaware that Diana's invitation is merely a pretense for a date), in his infinite wisdom, decides to invite a hiding Haqua. Upon meeting Haqua, Diana becomes angry with Keima and refuses to appear before him. Upon overhearing Keima referring to both her and Haqua as egotistical, she and Haqua decide to punish Keima by forcing him to have a date with them before discussing the matter with the goddesses. The date ends with Keima finally escaping the two and tells Diana that he will find her sisters. Old Conquest Arc Shortly after Apollo is revealed and Kanon is stabbed, Diana attempts to remove the enchanted knife, but she is too weak. Her power was insufficient to do so alone, but she believes that it is possible undo the magic by working together with another one of her sisters. After explaining the meaning behind the symbol Apollo left in the sky and revealing the number of her sisters to Keima, she goes into hiding to avoid being discovered by Vintage. Some time after, Keima manages to bring Vulcan and captures Fiore once more. Diana, delighted to meet her sister once again, is surprised that Vulcan has grown wings while she herself hasn't. She then gets angry at Keima for not being affectionate enough with Tenri even though Tenri has yearned for him for 10 years. Reaching the injured Kanon, Vulcan and Diana are able to remove the knife through their combined powers With Kanon's life no longer in danger, Haqua talks to Keima and apologizes for letting Fiore out of the bottle. Diana then interrupts and asks Keima to kiss her so she can regain her powers, just as Vulcan did. Diana seems to realize that her disgust for Keima must have been negating Tenri's love for him, so her wings don't appear. Keima apologizes (he is actually acting, as revealed by Haqua later on) to Diana and Tenri because he knows that they have been burdened the most, given that they know more about the situation than others. The apology causes Diana's current affection for Keima to increase and signs of her wings appearing are shown. After the visit from Ayumi and Chihiro, Diana enters the Katsuragi household during the evening and asks Keima to assemble her sisters immediately. With help of Elsie, Diana meets her sisters once again. Although the siblings are happy about meeting each other again, they ultimately fight each other for their hosts' sake after learning that Keima has involved himself with all of them. When Keima asks Diana to quell her sisters, Diana ends up claiming that Keima belongs to Tenri. Realizing that she is the only one of the sisters who has not yet revealed her wings, Diana becomes angered at Keima because she knows that even though Tenri is the first girl whose goddess he draws out, she has not received as much affection from Keima as the other girls have. Some time after, Diana and her sisters call out to Apollo, without success. Coming back from Apollo's consciousness, Keima asks all the goddesses to return home. Mars is the first to refuse, but Keima tells her that the goddesses will only bring danger to their hosts if they move about too freely. Before Keima asks again, Diana asks him if she can help with anything. He replies, saying that he will need the goddesses' powers soon, but for the time being he wants the goddesses to be cautious and take more care of their hosts. After Diana finishes talking to Keima, she returns to Tenri's bedroom, where she states that she finally knows why she has no wings. She lays down and gives control back to Tenri, who is confused about Diana's declaration. After the eve of the Mai-High festival, Diana comes to the Katsuragi household and asks Keima (who's currently having a bath) how the goddess hunt is coming along. Keima says that there's only one left, but Diana tells Keima that there's two more. Diana then walks towards Keima and implores him to bring out her wings. She claims that she has fallen in love with Keima and her guilt is taking away the power of Tenri's love. Diana then asks Keima to love Tenri first before she falls in love with Keima even more. She then proceeds to strip herself (revealing a swimsuit) and enters in the bathtub. She reliquishes control of Tenri, which surprises Tenri to the point of submerging herself in the water in order to avoid Keima. Diana gains control once again, and tells Tenri that what is currently happening is a great opportunity for Tenri. But after realizing that Keima is staring at her, she quickly pushes Keima away in embarassment, calls him a pervert and tries to get out of the tub. Instead of getting out, she falls, and Tenri resumes control, embarrasses once again. Keima then shouts at Tenri and Diana to leave, but Diana tells Tenri to stay and deepen her love for Keima so that Diana's wings will emerge. Tenri tries to refuse, but Diana goes on to explain that the only reason she has feelings for Keima is because Tenri is too bashful to make contact with him. Diana also mentions that it is strange that Tenri, despite loving Keima for 10 years and being his neighbour, wouldn't want to talk with Keima more often than she currently does. Keima agrees with Diana but also scolds her about how she always barges in his house unannounced. Furthermore, he demands that if she is to barge into a bath, she should at the very least either be naked or wearing a bath towel. Diana replies, complaining that what Keima asks for is too shameless, but Keima quickly rebukes her saying that there is no need for such contrivances. Keima then says that depending on the circumstances (i.e. girl), wearing a swimsuit can be even more shameless. He also says that Diana is causing herself toself-destruct and scolds her, saying that she is interfering with his plans. After remembering what he has done to Chihiro, Keima suddenly stops and asks Diana/Tenri to leave the bathroom. Diana then returns to Tenri. Mai-High Festival Arc As Keima angrily curses at Vintage for incapacitating the goddess hosts, Diana appears and tells Keima that Vintage hasn't killed them yet. Diana mentions that she wasn't even targeted but saw a Vintage member capturing Kanon so she decided to lay low to prevent being found out. Moving closer to Keima, she says that she is glad that he isn't harmed. Seeing Diana's advancements, Haqua pulls her away from Keima. Afterwards, Haqua uses her data log to try and verify the status of the goddesses. She arrives at the conclusion that Vintage doesn't know the identity of any of the goddesses, but its members have suceeded in abducting Keima's conquest targets. It is then explained that since Tenri's "capture" was actually Nora's and not Keima's, they didn't target Tenri. After confirming that Elsie is unharmed (she was posing as Kanon at the time, therefore she was a possible target), Haqua says that Vintage's plan is to revive Old Hell using Earth as its foundation. She also mentions that the rock at Maijima's coast is a gateway that links to East Fortress Greda (the final battleground of Almagemachina), to which Diana comments that that's the place where she and her sisters performed the seal. After listening to Haqua's story about Vintage's plans, Diana swears that she will stop Vintage. Haqua tells her not to because it is too dangerous and they are currently too low on manpower, given that the winged goddesses have been captured. Diana gets angry and says that the fate of humanity rests on her hands, but Haqua interrupts her telling that she will go since it is Hell's war. Keima silences both of them regarding the matter and claims that it is not yet a war, because if it escalates into one, no one will be able to stop it. He then proclaims that he will conquer Ayumi in order to bring out her goddess. When Haqua and Diana question his proclamation, he tells them that the goddesses are probably still alive since Vintage has only tried to kidnap them (refering to moments prior to Haqua's arrival) and not kill them. Haqua figures out that Keima is only guessing, but Keima replies that his plan is still better than their suicide mission. After Keima finds Chihiro eavesdropping on their conversation, he is forced to react accordingly, hastening his plans. Unfortunately for Diana, she is not part of his plans in capturing Ayumi, so she is told to stay home and wait. Later at Tenri's room, Diana worriedly comments on how their only option is to hide as Tenri keeps silent. After some time, Tenri finally gets the courage to speak and whispers something about Keima to Diana, which greatly shocks her. At the end of Ayumi's re-conquest, Diana is shown to have finally grown wings. She flies and rescues the recently-emerged Mercury and tells her sister that they have many things to do. Mercury complains that it may be difficult but they nevertheless go towards the Vintage hideout. Diana, along with Mercury, soon manage to defeat the Vintage agents and the Weiss in the hideout and successfully free their sisters and Keima's other conquest targets. Diana (while holding Minerva) and her sisters then cast a spell which annihilates the Vintage hideout. The day after, during the live performance of the 2-B Pencils at school, Diana along with Vulcan and Minerva watch the performance from the stage lights. Heart of Jupiter Arc Some time after the events following the festival, Tenri walks with Keima to his school. After arriving, Keima tells Tenri that she should go to school as well, but before Tenri leaves Keima to go to her school, Diana suddenly switches places with Tenri. As Diana observes the Maijima High School, she notices that the miasma surrounding the school isn't her imagination, and that something is amiss. She goes on to say that the school is full of demonic aura, and must quickly inform the other goddesses regarding the development. After Tenri finishes explaining things to Keima, Diana takes over Tenri in order to help the goddesses transport Keima and Elsie back to the past. Later, Tenri switches back and leaves to talk with someone else. Later, Diana arranges a sleepover in the astronomy clubroom for her sisters and becomes frustrated by Minerva's, Mars' and Apollo's eating habits. She abruptly takes away the snack platter and tells them that the sleepover's purpose is so they can talk about their plans regarding Keima. Apollo understands that their get-together is to figure out who will ultimately become Keima's lover. Mars replies that she'll do what Yui wants while Vulcan frets at how absurd for Keima to "seduce" all of the goddess hosts. Diana then reveals that Keima has planned it all and is going to reveal everything when all that is happening is dealt with. Diana claims that there is no way the hosts will love Keima, should they ever find out that Keima's in a six-timing relationship. Apollo, Mars and Minerva end up bickering over who's host will become Keima's lover. As they fight on, Apollo and Mars tease Minerva about not being able to attract men due to her childlike form. Embarrassed, Minerva uses her powers to push the other two away. Diana scolds them and tells them not to teach Minerva such immoral things and hugs Minerva in a protective stance. Apollo and Mars reply that Diana is the most depraved one for she herself has fallen in love with Keima. Diana gets flustered while Apollo picks on her, saying that Diana's feelings towards Keima is something that their ancestors will be shocked to know. Mercury wakes up from all the quarreling and tells her sisters that they should discuss the matter after Keima returns from his journey. Mercury tiredly brags that Ayumi is Keima's wife, which annoys the sisters saying that the marriage is invalid. Mercury calmly replies that there's nothing wrong with having more than one wife. At another goddess conference, Mars comes up with a plan for Keima. Since Keima's body cannot be left in the clubroom forever, Mars said that they might as well do a lottery and the winner will get to take Keima home to their respective hosts. Vulcan immediately objects to the notion and says that the clubroom is where Tsukiyo can protect him. Diana reluctantly accepts the plan and offers Tenri's house because it is close to Keima's house and is warm and comfy. Minerva tries to win custody over Keima by saying that Shiori's house has a lot of books. Mars further explains that everyone has the same odds. Regarding Apollo, they wonder what they should do since her host is always busy. They ultimately decide to have the last spot for Apollo. When the lottery starts, Vulcan instantly gets ruled out. Relationships Tenri Ayukawa Despite their different - sometimes even contrasting - natures, Tenri and Diana are very close. Diana acts as something of a guardian to Tenri, protecting her from threats, such as those posed by Nora and Nanaka. She also tries to make Tenri happy, which results in her attempting to develop her relationship with Keima Katsuragi. However, her actions often result in Tenri's embarrassment, because Diana's harassment of Keima is something that Tenri does not wish for Diana to do. When speaking to those who are unaware of her true identity, Diana, on some occasions, speaks as though she is Tenri, saying things her host lacks the courage to say. The things that she says, however, more often than not mismatch with Tenri's feelings. Diana can also be quite demanding and her selfish ways frighten Tenri at times. Keima Katsuragi Diana is initially hostile towards Keima, despite her attempts to further develop Tenri's relationship with him. However, after Keima proves capable of driving away Nora, she begins to trust him to protect Tenri. She continues to try to push Keima into a relationship with Tenri, her reasons being both to restore her own power and to make Tenri happy. She does not approve of Keima's method of removing runaway spirits, calling him a playboy. Even though Diana has made numerous attempts of forcing Keima to be monogamous with Tenri, she instead develops feelings of her own for him. Realizing her romantic desires toward Keima, she ends up admitting her feelings to him but asks him to love Tenri before she falls in love with him more. Haqua du Lot Herminium At the time of their meeting, Diana and Haqua - despite being somewhat similar - become entangled in a conflict regarding Keima. While Haqua harbors romantic feelings for Keima that she is unwilling to admit, Diana desires Keima for Tenri. Haqua's and Diana's initial encounter begins with both of them trying to get Keima away from the other. Some time after, during the awkward date at the amusement park, the two seem to have become more civil since they ended up viewing Keima as a common enemy. It seems that the two work well together if they are presented with the proper motivation. Apollo Apollo is one of Diana's elder sisters and the two seem to be quite close. Diana shows that she cares for Apollo - and the rest of her sisters for that matter - very deeply when she expresses great worry and frustration when Apollo is stabbed by Fiore. Due to the frequency of Mars and Apollo fighting with each other, Diana tends to get irritated at them both and tries to get them to stop fighting, illustrating a rare, mother-like demeanor known only by her sisters. Vulcan Diana admires Vulcan greatly and shows incredible respect towards her. Out of all of Diana's sisters, she seems to hold Vulcan in the highest regard, seeing as Vulcan is the eldest. Mars Diana, like how she is with the rest of her sisters, also loves Mars. But because of Mars' attitude and her frequent bickering with Apollo, Diana has her hands full dealing with her. Minerva Diana is shown to be very protective of Minerva, one of the reasons being Minerva's current childlike body. She attempts to protect Minerva's innocence from Apollo's and Mars' teasing. Mercury Mercury's personality makes her difficult to approach. Even her sisters sometimes have a hard time trying to understand her. However, Diana deeply cares for her even though she seems emotionless towards everything. Like Ayumi, Diana seldom refers to Mercury as "Mel". Trivia * When Diana is in control of Tenri's body, her eyes become sharp. The pupil color also changes from black to dark red. * The name Diana comes from the Roman goddess Diana. * The mythological Diana swore herself to chastity, and was a protector of virgins and women. Diana also acts as a protector for Tenri, but has little experience in romance herself. * In mythology, Diana and Apollo are twins. * Diana thinks Keima as an Embodiment of Callousness. * The ending card of The World God Only Knows Season II Episode 8 was an image that included Tenri and Diana. Quotes *(Whispers to Tenri) "...Tenri, you dummy...Why'd you kiss that guy?...Because...It was my first..." ''(Chapter 77, p.15) *(To Keima) ''"Katsuragi-san....Won't you kiss me..?" ''(Chapter 138, p.18 and Chapter 139, p1) *(To Keima) ''"Tenri has yearned for you for the past 10 years!!..Her love wouldn't lose to anyone!!" (Chapter 139, p.4) *(To Apollo and Mars) ''"Hey, you two! Don't teach Minerva such depraved things !" ''(Chapter 190, p5) Category:Female Characters Category:Goddess